The present invention relates to a method for automatically duplicating a BIOS in order to prevent that the BIOS is malfunctioned by mistake of the user. Therefore, the maintenance cost is reduced and the system may be operated normally.
In a general computer, a BIOS (BASIC INPUT OUPOT SYSTEM) is an set of instructions stored in a read only memory (ROM), which serves to instruct the communication between the hardware of a computer, the operating system, the application program and the peripheral devices. Since in the early computer, a read only memory is employed, since it is nonvolatile, a user can not modify and update the contents of a BIOS. However, nowadays, variable memories (such as FLADH ROM MEMOTY, EEPROM, FIRMWARE HUB) are widely used, after a computer is actuated, the BIOS is loaded into the variable memory and then it is performed. Thus, the BIOS can be updated and then the new edition of the BIOS is retained. But it is probably that the BIOS is updated by mistakes. Therefore, as the computer is re-actuated, the computer will not be operated normally. In general, a disk is sent to the buyer as he (or she buys a mother board). The disk is the updating disk of BIOS for updating the BIOS as it is abnormal. However, most of the user does not fully understand this function so to search other seller for maintaining the computer This is not only time-consuming, but also is costly both for the buyer and seller.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatically duplicating a BIOS, wherein in a variable memory, other than the general used space for storing system BIOS, a further space is programmed for storing the program code of a backup BIOS, when the loading of a system BIOS fails, the system will try to load the duplicate BIOS in order to prevent that the BIOS is malfunctioned by mistake of the user. Therefore, the maintenance cost is reduced and the system may be operated normally.
According to the aforementioned description, when the system BIOS is loaded normally, the space for storing BIOS program code will store the system BIOS program code, or original code of a BIOS of other edition as a backup BIOS. After a computer is actuated, at first, the system BIOS is loaded. If it is failed, the backup BIOS is tried to be loaded so that even a computer is destroyed, it still may be operated.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.